The Unwanted Makeover
by laughyourheadoff
Summary: a popular girl who doesn't want to be with that group, wear make up, wear uncomfortable clothing and she wants to stop pretending that she is stupid but is afraid of the populars because they said that they would tell and show everyone her big secret if she didn't do what they wanted. (Takes in the TV show "Kickn' It")


The wasabi warriors loosely huddled together; Milton muttering about school, Jack lounging on a locker door barely listening to the strange words Milton jabbered about, Jerry checked out girls like usual, Kim picked at her nails, and Eddie inserting random comments to Milton's rant.

"Hey guys, the bell is going to ring soon we should get out of here, the populars are coming." Jack spoke rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to get my book you guys go on." Jack turned around slowly to his locker, with the warning bell ringing.

At that moment the snooty populars barged through the doors, Selena Sapphire upfront in her crazy outfit; a mid-thigh dress colored in cotton candy pink and blue, a layer of pink chiffon under her childish dress with an inch peaking out from under, her giant platform heels curled snug on her thin feet, and glittery jewelry fell from her thin figure.

She whipped her long platinum blonde hair as fake as her nails, long plastic ombred nails (like her makeup) dug in the hip with her tiny hands, her eye lids were coated in a the solid light blue, framing her eyes the pink lined thinly under her eyes drifting towards her eyebrow bone with the blue once again connected to the pink and just under the pink lining blending in to the irritating color.

On her sides stood her "friends," the sparkly fashionista one named Megan Miller; hair like the fiery sun to match her personality, a creamy silk pink dress hugged her body, a thin black belt was tight around her waist, eyeshadow ombred from white to pink to black with 3 rhinestones glued under the corners of each eye, glossy black nails with 2 rows of tiny rhinestones except the ring fingers it was bedazzled to the top, pink shoes with white heels and it too was bedazzled.

Now the stupid dizzy one Stella Monroe was definitely the sweetest but acted super fake, smooth flawless skin, make up was never needed or used, a pair of pastel blue flats that matched her deep endless eyes, her strapless vintage white dress was also mid thigh, nails a simple angelic white, her chocolate hair reached her shoulders but it slowly pulled down to mid back except her hair was curled in perfection with her bangs parted from the middle intwined with the other curls.

The nagging girl spoke in her squeaky voice, "look Stell, you need higher shoes, more colorful clothes, and you need make up!" but her rant stopped, Selena's pink colored contacts eyes still sparkled in evil as she pushed a nerdy boy to the ground, "move it nerd!"

Football jocks followed the trio looking like lost puppies and mules, carrying their stuff. All of the annoying girls giggled, they all sounded like mice. "I'm going to apply some make up, go to class." Stella squeaked as Selena dismissed her with her baby small hand.

As the doors smacked close Jack slowly watched the petite girl run to the hurt kid, she sat on the floor not caring about her dress or if she got dirty. To surprise Jack even more she picked up his things, neatly putting it in his bag while talking to him, "Are you ok? Joey where does it hurt?"

'She knew his name and gave him a nickname?' The karate genius asked himself

"I'm fine Stells, thank you." 'Ok what is going on? Her voice sounds normal, people don't seem surprised, he gave her a nickname and acted like they were friends.' Jack talk to himself, he was so confused.

"Ok Joey, I'll let this time slide, next time it's to the infirmary." The she smiled kindly, not like her bubbly dumb smile smacking on gum. 'How does she even know the word infirmary? Shes stupid! . . . thats a bit harsh Jack. I'm am just going to do more investigating, it's not stalking at all!' Jack told himself. Jack left for class promising himself he would investigate after school.


End file.
